


Here I Am

by Missy



Category: Hilda the Plus-Size Pin-up Series - Duane Bryers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hilda makes it to space - the universe is vast, but she's one with it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/gifts).



Hilda takes a deep breath as she paddles through the vastness of space. It’s somehow so peaceful out here, so quiet and yet so filled with stars and such an incredible sensation of being small and yet important in the universe at large.

To be on this mission is such a wonderful and powerful thing. 

Soaking up the quiet, she allows herself to be, filled with the lightness of the moment, showing the world that the stars could be reachable, if you dared to dream. She finishes patching the wing and flies off, happy for the simple privilege of living.


End file.
